XIII
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: When Axel meets a boy named XIII his life will never be the same. YAOI Lemon My first lemon so be nice


eratic footsteps echoed through the empty building as harsh breathing grew louder. Sweat poured from his forehead as he looked back behind him.

Nothing.

It was always nothing. But he knew that the persurer would be back sooner or later. He'd just have to wait and then their game would start all over again. When his eyes closed all he could see was long silver hair and those deadly golden eyes. The laughter echoed in his mind. Bright blue eyes fell shut as small pale hands closed over his ears. shaking his head from side to side as if to banish the sound.

"There you are XIII, I've been looking everywhere for you." His eyes snapped open again and he scrambbled to his feet running again in the oppisite direction of his captor.

The tall man smirked and walked in the way the boy had gone. "This game will be fun" He muttered and disappeared in a stream of darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The city was dark Not that it was ever full of light. The city of nothing was never full of anything. A long lankey bodied man with a cigarette hanging from between his lips placed his long fingered hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat. He let out a sigh.

"Damn That guy is so fucking confusing..One minute he's like Oh Axel Fuck me...And the next he's all I can't do this." He muttered to himself. "Now look at me walking around with a tent pitched in my pants and walking back to the shithole I call a house. I need to find something better to do than try to fuck that guy it's just not ganna work."

Green eyes looked up to the starless sky as a cloud of toxic smoke escaped his lips. a lose strand of crimson hair fell into his face and landed just above the triangular tattoo under his right eye which was mirrored by an exact copy on his left.

Axel stopped his pondering as he heard small but quick paced footfalls coming from the alley to his right. He turned and saw a small blonde with bright blue eyes running towards him. He put his hands out to the child to stop him. The boy ran right into him.

"Woah! Kid calm down..Yo stop struggling I'm trying to help ya" The boys struggling did not seace as tears streamed faster down his face.

"No No Let me go Your only going to take me back to _Him_" Axel raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talkin' about kid...Whats going on are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Let go Your trying to decive me damnit let go of me" The boy bit Axel's arm but Axel only let out a sharp gasp.

"Damnit kid that hurt...Listen I'm not here to hurt you...Think of me as....A hero of sorts" The boy calmed down and looked at Axel. He nodded.

"I'm XIII" he whispered.

Axel cocked his head to the right. "XIII?"

"Yes as a child I was given up for an expeiment. I was the only success everyone else died. I escaped a few days ago and now they're looking for me. I...I don't want to go back." Axel pulled the sobbing boy into his arms And shushed him.

He tugged at a strand of XIII's long blonde hair and smiled. "I have an idea come with me" XIII nodded and gripped onto Axel's coat. "They know what you look like right well I'm gonna alter that by giving you a little...Makeover of sorts, I'll give you a new style They'll never find you...You need a real name....Ummmm how about...Roxas?"

XIII's eyes grew and he attached himself to Axel in a strong embrace. Axel smiled at the boy and hugged him back.

"Now c'mon we have to get ya out of here" Roxas nodded and followed Axel into the city.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

After an hour of the sound of nothing but bad music and sissors cutting through blonde hair Axel finished his masterpiece that was Roxas's hair. He had cut it shorter and gelled it up in a swoosh to the left hand side. He smiled at his handy work. and Roxas looked in the mirror next to him then turned to Axel a smile on his face.

"It looks amazing thank you um....? I don't know your name"

Axel smiled and bowed at the hip. "Axel Sinclare at your survice Roxas.

Roxas blushed. This man looked so beautiful in the semi-light. And the way he said the name 'Roxas' He wondered what else those lips and that mouth could do. Roxas shook his head to dispell the thoughts before something made itself known.

"T...Thank you Axel for everything...But I think I should...Leave before you get into any trouble" Roxas bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"Ah Ah Ah" Long lankey arms wound around Roxas's body. Roxas's blush got brighter as Axel's breath ghosted across his neck."I can't just let you go back out there where someone is gonna get you, besides your so damn molestable, C'mon lets go find you something to wear. you look about the same size as Sora my cousin so lets see" Axel smirked at The blush the blonde was trying to hide.

Roxas followed trying still to hide the blush. "Ah here we are try this" Axel threw a black and white outfit at him and Roxas looked around himself looking for a place to change.

"Um Axel where do i change?" It took everything Axel had not to jump the boy and fuck him into the mattress. He pointed to the bathroom and smiled. "That way Roxy just beyond that doow, And why don't ya take the oppertunity to take a shower too" Roxas nodded and walked into the bathroom.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

About an hour later Roxas had fallen asleep on the couch and Axel was sitting in the kitchen doing nothing. The front door flew open and a man looking the same as Axel but only with a long poneytail hanging down his back walked in.

"Hey bro who's the kid on the couch?" The man asked. Axel rolled his eyes and turned to his brother.

"That Reno, is Roxas and don't you go molesting him or I'll kill you." The older redhead quearked an eyebrow and grinned at his brother.

"Oh so I can't do this you mean" Reno proceeded to brush his hand againist Roxas' thigh and Axel growled.

"Reno I'm warning you don't touch him unless you want a broken face" Reno smirked and continued his actions to the sleeping blonde earning a sleepy breathy moan from the otherwise unconience boy.

Axel Jumped on his brother and gripped his hair. The two redheads fell to the floor in a rather compromising position that to one such as Roxas would look quite....naughty. So when said blonde was woken from his sleep to see the almost twin men on the ground the way they were sent a blush to his cheeks.

"Um...Axel? What are you doing down there?" Axel looked up at the boy and then back down to his brother who had a smirk the split his face almost in two.

"Oh he's just pissed that he can't get any so he was gon-"

"RENO, shut up thats a lie and you know it. I just got angry at you thats all, DON'T TOUCH ROXAS!!!!!"

Reno sniggered and played with Roxas's dirty blonde locks, Said blonde looked at Axel confused.

"Um what are you doing?" Roxas finally asked as Reno's hand moved to the back of his neck. Reno flashed a grin and latched himself onto Roxas's neck sucking and biting. Roxas's eyes grew wider as he tried to push the larger man from him. Axel stood and quickly grabbed his brother by the back od his shirt and flung him across the room fire burning in his green eyes.

"Don't you ever touch Roxas like that ever again" Axel growled and picked the blonde up from the couch. "C'mon lets get you some sleep hm?" Roxas nodded and gripped Axel's shirt in his small fingers.

"Arigato"

________

Reno Rubbed at the back of his head "Damn I really screwed up this time Axel is pissed" He muttered to himself as he pushed himself off the floor and meandered towards the kitchen to grab a snack and maybe a cigarette.

_______________

"Hey Axel?" The redhead looked over to where the voice had come from.

"Uh Yeah Rox whats up?" Roxas looked into a mirror and poked at the now blossoming bruse that Reno had given him.

"What was your brother doing to me? It feels really weird"

Axel stood and mad his way over to the small blonde and wrapped his arms around his waste.

"He did something I wanted to do but you kn-"

"XIII So I've found you at last Why don't you come _home_"

Roxas froze in his place As Axel whipped around keeping the blonde safely behind him.

"Who are you? ANd how did you get in my house leave now" Axel snarled as the figure in the window laughed.

"Your the eighth person whoes tried to protect him and you too will fall" The man pulled out a sword that glowed a menacing red in the light of the moon. Axel growled and ran to the other side of his room pulling out two circular disks with 8 points protruding from each. "I won't let you take Roxas got it.

[A/n I hate battle scenes]

The battle ended with the silver haired intruders exit through a window and into the pavement below blood pooling around the body. Axel smiled and cataloged his injuries. "Not to bad I might say eh Roxas?" Said blonde looked at him astonised "You...You killed him he's finally dead" Roxas ran over to Axel and gripped him as tight as he could. Axel smiled and pulled the blonde to him and pushed their lips together. Roxas stiffened but soon relaxed and returned the kiss tangling his hands in Axel's mane of red hair that was softer than one would have thought. The redhead picked the blonde up not breaking the kiss and carried him over to the ben placing him down and straddling his hips.

He moved from Roxas's lips and placed kisses down his jaw and down his neck where he nipped and licked at the now sensitive skin pulling a strangled moan from his little blonde He grinned aganist the skin as he felt the boys excitemnt poking hin in the stomach. His hand made its way to his pants and past the elastic of his waistband and gripped Roxas's cock and begain a slow stroke. "ngh A..Axel!" Roxas moaned. Axel pulled his hand away and pulled off roxas's pajama pants. Roxas watched through half lidded eyes as Axel smieked and engulfed him into his mouth. Roxas tried to thrust up into the heat but Axel's hand kept him at bay.

Axel's tounge was driving Roxas insane. "M...More please Axel" He felt Axel smirk as he felt an unfremiller pressure in his lower stomach.

Axel pulled away with a 'pop' and smiled at the unsatisfied groan he recived from the blonde "Don't want you coming too soon right" Axel placed 3 fingers on Roxas's lips "Suck". Roxas pulled the fingers into his mouth rolling his tounge over them and being sure to coat them well. Axel pulled the fingers away and replace that with his mouth pushing his tounge into the boys mouth as he pushe one finger into Roxas's entrence. Roxas gasped and tried to pull away from the unwelcomed intruder but after a few minutes he was mewling into Axel's mouth. Axel took that as a sign to add another and then a third.

"Axel please I need you now!" the blonde almost screamed. Axel grinned as he stood and removed his pants to reveal his swollen member. Roxas blushed even more as Axel pulled his legs over his shoulders to get better access and positioned himself at Roxas's now streched entrence. "This might hurt" He whispered as he pushed in and gave Roxas a momment to adjust.

"M...Move damnit" Axel smiled and started to thrust in and out while kissing the blonde and listening to the sounds he made. When he knew Roxas was ready he gripped the boys neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrusts until he came hard Axel licjed the milky white liquid from his hand and after a few good thrusts came inside Roxas. Axel fell exausted onto the blonde and pulled out of him before wrapping his arms around the boy.

"I love you Roxas"

I love you too Axel"

Axel kissed Roxas on the forehead before falling asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n You have no idea how long I've been working on this one

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts cuz if I did Roxas and Axel would be more than candid everyone would know.


End file.
